f1fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gyarados Magnus/Archive 2
Stats problem I'll look into it and if I can't fix it, I'll just hard-code the stats directly onto the page. At least d'Ambrosio isn't racing any more, so it won't need to be regularly updated. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 16:45, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think I've worked out the reason behind the stats problem with the D'Ambrosio page: It's the apostrophe that breaks the parser function which generates the stats. Unfortunately, I can't come up with a decent solution, so I suggest using for Fritz d'Orey, Robert O'Brien and Pat O'Connor when making those pages. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 17:35, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Results table The Results table is complete, subject to your approval. Problem Problem now solved with the Results Table: I made a slight logic error - put an AND instead of an OR. Swapped it round now, so it should work. Marc Countdown I've been working on adapting a countdown app that I once used on GTWiki. The template is here. I've adapted it to self-update (once the Canadian GP is over, it'll automatically switch to the European GP, and so on). The font, colour, style, etc. is all changeable to whatever style you see fit. Could you have a look at it and let me know if you'd like to use it? The implementation is simply with no extra parameters. Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 04:49, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Do you have any preference on style and colour? I'd prefer to get it right before implementation. What do you think of placing it on the main page? Maybe left or right of "On this day". I've already checked the spacing and it fits. We may have to fix the width of "OTD" to 33% of the page to avoid overlap MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 15:28, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Teams and Drivers (pre-1984) I've adapted the table for pre-84 and pre-74 by creating subtemplates: , , and . I've also created a teams list for the 1973 season on my sandbox. The table is fully completed and can go straight in the 1973 Season article if it is OK. When I have the chance, I'll make one for one of the seasons 1974-1983, to check that that one works. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 16:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Bottom banner Hi. I'm adding a bottom banner to the foot of every page to carry important site-wide info (similar to the old SiteNotice banner). The template lives at and is currently set up with an automatic FA nomination button as an example. If you want the banner to disappear from all pages at any time, you can hide it with tags MTracey1bot 17:48, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Apologies if you're getting loads of emails about page changes (I just got hundreds). Wikia hasn't added my bot-flag yet. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 18:06, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Flags Sorry for the delay - had LOTS of coursework to do. I think should call . That way, clicking the flag would send the user to Great Britain, and it would solve the tidy flag issue. Reason being that I would prefer to type a hundred times than have to keep typing . MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 21:10, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Career Results The 2012 career results sections on each driver's article is now controlled remotely from here. Now all 24 drivers' records can be edited from there and the driver pages will automatically update. I've done this because it'd be quicker to edit one page than 24 pages after every race. At the end of the season, I'll SUBST the templates to leave them there permanently, and we can re-use the space for the 2013 season. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 03:22, June 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Grid issue I see your point regarding the 4x3 grid. I should be able to fix up one single template for it though, taking three extra parameters (front row size, second row size, pole side). I can code it to automatically remove any empty grid slots, so the grid size wouldn't be necessary. I'll begin working on it now. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 15:09, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :1953 German Grand Prix. I was just looking it up. This template is beginning to get VERY complicated, but I think I'm getting somewhere. There's no real problem with doing a staggered grid. The biggest problem is with a staggered grid with a right-side pole. But I'm working on it! MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 16:11, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I give up on that idea. I'm getting an expression error involving the square-brace character (even though that character doesn't appear anywhere in the template! I think I'll try several different subtemplates called by the main template to see if that works. [[User_talk:MTracey1|MTracey1] PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 17:21, June 27, 2012 (UTC) : is complete. I've left the size at 34 because it automatically removes any extra grid slots if they are vacant (don't use it for gaps in the grid though (like USA 2005). Instead, use ) Currently is only removes grid slots from 19 onwards though, as I am short of time. I'll code the rest of them later. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 17:56, June 27, 2012 (UTC) 2-2/34l, 2-2/34r, 4-3/34l and 4-3/34r are now complete. I've implemented the latter of those here. The templates are . 3-2 and 3-3, l and r are all complete. Just the 4-4 ones to go. I'll have to do those later though Results Matrix Looks good to me. I'll make a start on the other grid formations now. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 13:50, July 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Career Results Subtemplates I think that would be a good idea (I've actually given it some thought myself) but I think the code would be extremely complex, especially if we're using the standard results templates nested within the new subtemplates. I have a couple of complex coding ideas but I'm not sure if they'd work. Unfortunately I'm at work for the next few days and I won't have time to work on it. If you leave it with me, I'll see what I can do. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 23:47, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks mate, hope I can make a solid contribution to the site! Very impressed with the changes you and the others have done! RE:Community message I'll give it some thought while I'm categorising the remaining pages. We also have a handful of stubs to deal with, so I'll also look into those. I have a few hours to spare today, so lets see how much I can get done. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 15:06, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Navboxes I had that problem doing the same on GTWiki. We ended up coding the navbox from scratch. Must be a class in the Wikipedia CSS that is needed. I could easily come up with a new fully-customised navbox if you let me know how you'd like it to be styled. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 01:34, August 20, 2012 (UTC) F1 2012 Game request Hi, I've been sent a request by User:Wagnike2, a staff member at Wikia, about including a page regarding the upcoming F1 game, F1 2012. Do you think this page (and others regarding F1 games) should be included? I think we should allow these as they are very much F1 related, but I'd like to ask for your input on the subject. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 21:55, August 27, 2012 (UTC) F1 Times Can you possibly tell me a little bit more about what these pages are? Just curious. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:27, August 27, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the advice will definately take this into account. Not much of a technical person so sorry for you having to clean up my mess. random. Navbox import I'll sort it out in the next few days. Right now I'm overloaded with work though, so I'm short of time. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 23:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Weekend/D'Ambrosio Just letting you know I'm away this weekend so I won't be able to update the wiki post-Italian Grand Prix. I'll do what I can when I get back. I also want to remind you that D'Ambrosio's infobox will need to be updated manually as it doesn't work with the automatic Stats pages. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 02:10, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Test Drivers Hey mate, Firstly thanks for the new advice you have given me, still learning as I go so any advice is much appreciated. I have a question regarding the classification of test drivers on this wiki. When looking at pages such as the 2012 Formula One Season the Teams and Drivers table lists all the official or full time Test drivers in the Test/Third Drivers collumn however I was wondering if it is worth adding one off or part time testers that have participated in an F1 test but are not officially apart of the racing team they tested with. Examples of this are Max Chilton and Rio Haryanto who participated with Marussia at the Silverstone Young Drivers Test and even Jarno Trulli who participated in the first test at Jerez this year before he was sacked by Caterham. So even though these drivers aren't officially listed as apart of an F1 team, are they still classified as a test driver and should they be listed on the main racing seasons page? Thanks, (Randomg (talk) 15:32, September 8, 2012 (UTC)) OK thanks for the clarrification, will know now not to add unofficial test drivers to the season page. (Randomg (talk) 14:06, September 9, 2012 (UTC)) Template:Raceinfo I've combined , and into one template, to reduce to amount of work needed at each GP. I tried to add but it caused problems with some pages due to nesting in links. If you see any problems, let me know and I'll try to fix them. On the subject of navboxes, I can't seem to get them working, but I don't see why we need them. We could just code the styles directly into templates using tables, just like what we already have with . If you want a default style set up for them, that can be done at MediaWiki:Common.css. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 13:17, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Template:Hidden If you have long lists, you can hide them using as the css/js are now in place. I've made that change to the infobox at so you can see it in action. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 20:40, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Teams and Drivers Looks good. Are you planning an extension for other seasons, or just keeping it valid for the current season? MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 20:39, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Wikipedia Copies Hey mate, Couldn't help but notice that a few articles on this wiki are preety much old copies or dated copies to that of Wikipedia, namely the Felipe Massa and Mark Webber articles. Just was wondering whether it is worth deleting the info that is basically copy and pasted from Wikipedia and completely rewriting these articles? The Massa and Webber articles in particular are very dated and need some drastic improvement and personally I think their main articles are cluttered up with too much information and detail that would probably be best viewed in their season reports. your thoughts? thanks, (Randomg (talk) 14:37, September 14, 2012 (UTC)) Spotlight I agree. I've finished categorizing pages, rewritten the community message, and I'm just finishing up building up some stubs. Then I think we're sorted! I'll just finish up a couple more pages, then I'll send Wikia a request. P.S. Is the AdminSig OK? I've had the GTWiki EWTF badge on for months and I thought it was time for a change. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 20:29, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :I do have favicon software, and have uploaded a provisional version. I have submitted a request for spotlight at community central, so we should hear back in the near future. I think we could do with a new wordmark though (instead of the text version we have now). Do you have any ideas? MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 21:17, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::They wordmark was a quick rushed-job but I can work on it later. To be fair, it's taken the three of us a lot of work to get to this point, bearing in mind the state the wiki was in a year or so ago. Unfortunately there's still a long way to go, but I certainly like the way the place looks right now. And even Wikipedia has benefited from one of our new articles. Hopefully with spotlighting we can increase our numbers and we can push even further. ::Something worth noting though - When Gran Turismo Wiki had less than 500 articles, we struggled to attract many editors. Once we hit 1500 articles, the wiki started appearing at the top of Google's search results! Hopefully F1 Wiki can achieve that kind of spotlight in the near future. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 22:24, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I'll do my best. I'm not actually seeing the favicon though. I still have the [] wikia logo. I assumed it wasn't working MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 02:39, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Accents I'll make a start on it when I get home from work. Should be easy enough to find them all, especially if the plain-title redirects are already in place. MTracey1 Wiki Navigation I have changed the wiki-navigation bar to the new style, as it is changing wikia-wide on 3rd October and I wanted to be prepared for it. The source page is MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation in case you want to make any changes. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 02:17, September 20, 2012 (UTC)